


Pushing It

by nothingbutsmut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, BURN WITH ME, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dom sub, Hand Job, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Papa, SO, Self Loathing, Sex, gwahs is twice as old as laf, i thnk, just a little bit, lets all go to hell together, okay it's defs a daddy kink thing now, son - Freeform, sort of, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutsmut/pseuds/nothingbutsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette is French and is pushing boundaries he shouldn't even be looking at. And It's gonna blow up in Washington's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levve Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+sinners), [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



> Who's ready to go to hell with my sorry ass? Lets all burn together, mis amigos

When Lafayette walked into Washington’s personal tent he knew he had trouble.   
“Bonjour, Mon capitaine.” Lafayette said in that cheerily flirtatious voice and Washington nodded.   
“Good afternoon, Marquis. How can I help you, son?” he dropped the formalities after the initial exchange. Lafayette goes from attention to at ease quickly, hand resting on his sword as he leans to one side, hips swaying as he stands, eyes fixed on the General and George feels something in his gut squeeze. Oh he knows what this is about.   
“About this morning.” Lafayette begins and Washington’s hand clenched on the makeshift desk, study but transportable. Couldn't this all just go away?

An officer had been talking in grim terms about the plans ahead, Hamilton had nothing to say, for once, Laurens was as stumped as any of them and Lafayette was thinking so hard his usually smooth brow was gathered up in unmistaken concentration.   
“It looks grim.” Hamilton says bluntly, staring at the map and small markings there.   
“No clue what to do...” Laurens mumbled and Washington narrowed his eyes.   
“We divide and conquer.” he said firmly and everyone payed attention. “Lafayette and Hamilton will take the Marquis troops to the east and come down the hill on horseback. They’ll be too busy locked in combat with Laurens’ and my troops to shoot you down. We come at them from both sides and push them back. Repeat as necessary.” Washington said with an authoritative weight in his voice and everyone stared at the answer, now clear as daybreak.   
“A oiu!” Lafayette exclaimed in joy. “Zis is why ‘e is the general.” And he seized Washington's face and planted a kiss on his lips. A single moment stretched for eternity as everyone stared at the Frenchman kissing the General. Washington was distracted by the scratch of Lafayette’s scruff on his mouth and jaw, the feeling of warm hands and clever fingers on his skin and the softness of lips pressed against his in a smile. It only lasts a blink. just a quick peck and then Lafayette was striding out, speaking rapidly to Hamilton in French who charged after him with a wild smile. Washington did not react visibly and turned to Laurens.   
“Prepare our men, we move in one hour.”  
“Yes general.” Laurens and the other officers filed out a Washington retrieved his musket and pistols. He paused and traced his fingers across his lips. He shook his head and turned, striding towards the west flank. 

And here they were after the fact, battle still fresh, emotions still raw, dead to count and Washington was not in the mood to deal with whatever that had been.   
“Mi ami Monsieur Hamilton ‘as informed me zat my conduct was misinterpreted. In France such an action would be taken very lightly. An exclamation of friendship and commandery-no wait ‘ow you say-’ow you say-oh! Camaraderie.” His mouth works to form the words and Washington’s gut twists again. “So I must apologize. I seem to ‘ave upset you, monsieur.” Lafayette actually looks ashamed, almost guilty, but there’s still that playfulness, that sneaky smile hiding under his pout.   
“Quite alright, son. Really. Now if you’ll pardon me.” Washington waves at the papers Hamilton has left with him.   
“If I may ‘ave one more minutes, s'il vous plaît,” Lafayette rushes and takes a step towards the seated General. Washington waves a hand and Lafayette cocks his head to one side. “You call me ‘son’ yet balk at any display of affection. I find zis odd. But as I am French mayhaps is an American issue.” He carefully avoids the words ‘English’ and ‘British’ when describing it which for some reason pleases Washington. “Why?” Lafayette asks eyes on Washington.   
Why? That is a very good question, one which Washington has been avoiding thinking off. It’s so easy to distract yourself with a god damned war. But he cannot deny the glances and looks he has tossed at Lafayette, watching him laugh with his friends, seen him tossing an arm around Hamilton and leaning close against Laurens with a cruel smirk. He can’t ignore the fact that he had looked Lafayette up and down more than once, eating up the way his uniform so crisply clings to his shape, the oddly clean white, the bright purple and the obsessive care Lafayette places in the upkeep of his sword.   
‘Why’ was something easy to say but Washington had ignored it for this long, and this kid, this French princeling playing soldier wasn’t about to make him say it out loud, or to himself. Washington arises and Lafayette straightens almost impulsively before slowly sinking back into the relaxed familiar posture.   
“That will be all Marquis. Please leave.” Washington says calmly and moves to do something, anything to shake off this feeling.   
“Monsieur please.” Lafayette says taking a step towards him, ignoring the order. Washington is frozen. He’s taller than Lafayette, but the boys is tall himself and looks Washington dead in the eye as he speaks. “You see, I think I already know ze answer to it.”  
“Son, don’t do it.” Washington warns, still trying to maintain control. Lafayette takes a step towards him.   
“It’s not zat uncommon in France, you see it’s ‘appaned before...not with me but I do know what zis is.” Washington is frozen.   
“Son, stop it.” Washington says, but Lafayette is close now, barely two feet away. His long legs could carry him flush against Washington in a single step. Instead the Marquis takes a half step.  
“I understand your trepidation-zat is ze correct word, yes? You need not feel it.” Lafayette is talking soothingly but there is an obvious invitation to his voice, as if he’s trying to entice a spooked animal to come towards him.   
“Son.” Washington manages from his clenched jaw. Lafayette’s face is clever and smirking and his eyes practically flash in merriment. Then he’s standing so close to Washington that if either of them even takes in too deep a breath, they’ll touch.  
“You can touch me if you like.” Lafayette says in a voice lower than usual, a trace of rasp in the back of his throat. “I know I would.” He adds, cocking an eyebrow flirtatiously.   
“You’re pushing it, son.” Washington breathes out and Lafayette’s smile turns into a cheshire cat’s leer.   
“I’d much razer ‘ave you pushing me, general.” purred the damned frenchman and Washington’s restraint snapped like a twig. He grabbed Lafayette and in a single pace the boy was pinned between Washington and the hard edge of the desk. As the wood pressed into his thighs a small hiss escaped the marquis, from surprise or from pain, Washington didn’t know. He tangled his fingers in the startled boys hair, held back in a ponytail, and pulled back hard. Another strangled sound from Lafayette as Washington’s other hand steadied the boy at the waist. Lafayette’s hands were trapped between them, gripping Washington’s jacket.   
Washington's eyes roved over the long curve of Lafayette’s neck and he leaned down, pulling Lafayette closer by the waist. Washington mouthed kisses all over Lafayette's neck, making soft panted moans escape the parted lips. The breathy, lustful sounds went straight down on Washington and apparently on Lafayette too.   
“I warned you, son. I warned you.” Washington mumbled against Lafayette’s ear as he tugged lightly on the hair, turning the soldier’s head this way and that. Lafayette looked up through half lidded eyes, mouth parted in something and he licked his lips. He started speaking in French, nonsensical words that rolled from his tongue like a song and Washington let out a small groan and tugged his hair to the side, once more exposing his neck. A small whine set the words into a higher pitch as Washington pressed more kisses, then sharply nipped Lafayette's jaw.   
“Hyen!” Lafayette squeaked and pressed hard against Washington, eyes rolling back as Washington kissed the spot gently and then moved further towards his collar bone. Another nip, this time tugging flesh. “Mmuhnnnn.” Lafayette groans and rolls his hips against the general drawing a soft growl from Washington. In retribution he latches onto Lafayette in that spot, sucking and drawing his teeth along the sore skin, drawing numerous delicious sounds from Lafayette, making the boy buck against Washington’s hips sporadically. He’s no longer controlling his movements.   
Washington releases the spot and catches Lafayette’s lips in a kiss. Unlike the kiss at the conference, everything here is fire and passion and hunger-damn hunger. Lafayette whimpers when Washington sucks his lower lip and the boy lets out a moan when Washington’s tongue pushes into his mouth, and he’s shaking against Washington’s whole body. Washington is pushed back slightly, severing the kiss and a growl of reprimand passes his lips and he clenches Lafayette’s waist, then he’s being drawn back in, Lafayette’s arms around his neck, levering the boy up closer to him-and yes it's easier to kiss when you’re not bending down seven inches.   
Once Lafayette’s arms are no longer stuck in the confines of their chests Washington slowly finds himself unravelling. The kiss just lasts and lasts while Lafayette keeps making those delightful sounds of encouragement, one hand always on Washington’s neck, holding him closer, the other moving down his arm, squeezing once in awhile which would coincide with a small hip roll, eliciting a growl from Washington and a whine from Lafayette. When Washington couldn’t get any air anymore he pulled back, a growl growing in his chest as Lafayette pants, the movement causing him to push against the general.   
“Mon dieu.” mumbled Lafayette eyes half lidded and fixed on Washington’s chest. Washington's hand is still tangled in Lafayette’s hair and he pulls gently, making a small whining sound pour out from Lafayette’s throat.   
“You are in some deep trouble, son.” Washington said grimly and Lafayette's eyes widened, breathing hitching and his mouth babbling out apologies Washington doesn’t want to hear. He silences them with another searing kiss, this one just on the lips, sealing them shut and Lafayette stares up at his General in anxiety. The growl comes out and Lafayette makes another keening noise, going straight to Washington’s already hard dick. “Dammit.” he snarls out and grinds against Lafayette, showing him exactly what the problem is.  
The Marquis turns a brilliant shade of pink, mouth dropping open, not just in surprise but in a gasp of lust, eyelids dropping marginally and another keen escaping him. Washington can’t see very many ways out of this little predicament but based on the pressure from Lafayette’s own crotch, their in the same boat.   
“Me excuses, monsieur.” whines Lafayette, somewhere between begging and guilt. “I did not intend-I didn’t-Douce Mary donner ma force pour cela.” groans Lafayette and grinds right back against Washington. Something coils in Washington's gut and he curses colorfully and drops into his seat, releasing Lafayette from his capture against the desk. Lafayette drops down, legs shaking and suddenly he’s kneeling before Washington between his legs and he mumble something in French. He sounds angry.   
“What was that, son?” Washington asks softly, almost breathlessly.   
“My legs are weak. Trapped between you and ze table they have lost some feeling. I am trapped like...zis.” he says eyes up at Washington and the General stares back, angry at himself for this. He should know better he’s a general. He’s a man. An old man, honestly. This kid is twenty five years younger than him and he’s been playing with him like he’s a doll. Even if Lafayette had come onto him in the first place, he should have sent him away and shut up. Now he was tangled up in this mess and the boy was just kneeling there, mouth still slightly parted from speech and looking up through long lashes-damn.  
“General?” says Lafayette softly.   
“Hmm?” the older man growls back.   
“I seem to have caused you some trouble. Per’aps...I can help alleviate some of the stress?” he says. But it’s not just words. It’s begging, the kid is cooing and whining and begging like a child.   
“I don’t see how-” Washington’s voice stops working as Lafayette places a hand on his thigh. He watches, unmoving as Lafayette slides forward, easing his hands up Washington’s thighs and begins deftly undoing the buttons on his trousers. The gentle brushes of his hand make choked noises come out of Washington’s throat and then Lafayette looks up at him there’s pleading in his eyes, begging from him as his fingers trace over one of the buttons in hesitation. Washington nods, just once, a small thing and Lafayette's hand slips into his trousers and Washington hisses .   
Cool fingers slip around Washington’s member and he snarls as it slips out, hard and aching. he winces at the cold air but soon wam breathes are playing over him as Lafayette looks at him carefully.   
“Mon Dieu. Vous êtes grand.” Lafayette mumbles and runs his thumb along the underside of the dick. Washington growls again and jerks before gripping the arms of his chair. He clenches his jaw as Lafayette maintains the gentle swish of his thumb and the ghost of breath over his tip. He hears a small giggle from the Frenchman.   
“Are you gonna do this or not, son?” spits Washington and then he has to shut up, clenching his jaw and his hips buck as Lafayette takes his tip into his mouth. It’s warm and wet and Lafayette knows what he’s doing. His tongue rolls around him and presses at the slit on the top and Washington growls, shoving his hands back into Lafayette's hair, just so he can hold onto something. Lafayette slides down on him, tongue gingerly coating every hot inch of him with sensation and Washington doesn’t know what to do. He clenches his jaw and tries not to make noise. His troops won’t bother him in his tent but if they hear him screaming they will come running.   
He growls and pants a Lafayette start bobbing up and down, lips gliding wetly over him and Washington struggles to keep himself seated, trying not to buck up into the boy's mouth and smash his nose. Lafayette is making soft humming and whining noises which just makes Washington come undone, his skin firing a thousand sensors a second as he feels a tightening in his gut. He tries to push Lafayette off, knowing what’s coming, but the boy stays there on his knees, still sucking gently on him.   
“Son, you’re pushing it.” Washington clenches out from between his teeth as he gets closer. Lafayette looks up and the general suddenly understands-Lafayette knows exactly what he’s doing. Still maintaining eye contact, Lafayette slides all the way down to the base where he connects with fabric and Washington can feel his tip pressed against the boy’s throat. “Son, I’m gonna-” Swallow. Washington curses and clenches his jaw and squeeze his eyes shut and he shoots cum down lafayette’s throat. He can feel Lafayette swallow again and he growls and clenches Lafayette’s hair as he rides out his orgasm.   
Then it’s all gone and he’s breathing heavily unsure what the hell is going on. Lafayette pulls off and tucks him back into his pants before wobbling to his feet. His legs are numb, no doubt. First pinned against the table then twisted on the cold ground for however long that was. The frenchman looks dizzy as he leans on the desk to steady himself. Washington glances down and sees he’s still hard. He reaches out and tugs Lafayette towards him. The boy straddles his lap at his prompting and Washington barely has to tilt his head to kiss him.  
Again this kiss is different. Gentle and inviting and sweet. Lafayette makes more little keening sounds as washington holds him gently with one hand and slides the other between them to unfasten the buttons on Lafayette’s pants. He slides his hand in and tugs Lafayette out gently earning more moaning from the young marquis. Lafayette wraps his arms around his neck and presses closer as Washington begins to gently stroke Lafayette. His movements are slow and easy, but his grip is just a little bit more than firm, verging on tight. And Lafayette is coming undone by it. He’s whining and trying buck up into Washington’s hands but the general holds him in place with his free hand as he keeps kissing away the sounds lafayette tries to make.   
“Monsieur-general-s’il vous plait-more quickly.” Begs the boy and Washington smile, kissing away the words. “Gnnnnn-I will do anysing-just please move.” begs Lafayette.  
“Anything?” Muses Washington softly.  
“Oui, oui anysing.” Agrees Lafayette as he wriggles, trying to gain more friction.  
“You’re never to tell a soul.” Warns Washington.  
“Of course.” lafayette agrees and tugs on Washington’s coat pathetically.   
“about this time...or any that follow.” Washington presses and Lafayette stares at him with wide eyes.   
“Not a soul.” he gasps out and Washington loosens his hold and starts pumping fester, pressing his lips against Lafayette’s to keep the marquis quiet as he bucks and mewls and moans and then with a sinfully arousing sound wetness splatters into Washington’s hand, He catche sit, blocking the platter from spraying their uniforms and waits as it drips back down Lafayette’s cock. The Marquis collects himself and once his breathing evens out he pulls away, standing with his back to the General. He shoves away his dick as Washington draws out a handkerchief and cleans his hand.   
“With your leave, General.” Lafayette mumbles and tries to walk out.   
“Stop.” Washington says, discarding the fabric. Lafayette doesn’t leave, but he also doesn’t meet Washington’s eyes. The General crossed the tent to his side and undoes the ribbon in his hair. The hair rolls out and Washington gathers it up more neatly, having mussed it terribly during their activities. Lafayette doesn’t speak as Washington fixes his hair, fingers occasionally catching on tangles and then he steps back. “Take care, son.” Washington says casually and moves back to his desk, returning to his papers. Lafayette rushes away and Washington has to fight his rising panic. Oh shit.


	2. What do YOU want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette struggle to understand what happened and what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frst, guess who fucking put the wrong goddamn chapter on the wrong goddamn ic. holy FUCK that was me. hi hello  
> ALSO SINNERS  
> I said you'de get more, i didn't say it would be straight pron.  
> BURN WITH ME

Lafayette watched Washington talk about the next battle in a daze. It had been a week, and at first when he saw the general, all his inner thoughts were consumed with shame. How could he? How dare he? The general was married, for one, to a lovely woman-obviously-he deserved only the best. And Lafayette had no right, no reason to even think of Washington in such a way-and yet as the week progressed his guilt turned to question-Hadn’t Washington wanted him just as badly?-and then to lust. because he wanted him-oh how he wanted him.  
So now when he saw him it was ‘Stay calm, Gilbert, breathe, don’t get a boner, dont get a boner, don’t-fuck’ and then discreetly adjusting his sword handle to cover it. Alexander would notice before long, and John had an uncanny ability to sense when homosexuality took root. But Lafayette had stopped caring. All he wanted-the only thing he wanted right now at least-was for it to happen again. Lafayette would often fall asleep, biting into his pillow as he touched himself, thinking of how Washington’s hands had felt on him-the tug and pull-rough and firm and-Lafayette had been doing his own laundry for days.  
So Lafayette watched Washington talk about the next battle, head wondering if the hands that so carefully moved models across the table would just as easily remove Lafayette’s clothes, when a messenger burst into the tent.  
“SIR! We’re under attack!”  
-  
A small troop of redcoats-young, impulsive, fast-had snuck right up to the camp and laid siege to the battery. Lafayette was the first of the reinforcements to arrive. Soldiers fought for their ammunition and food as several Brits tried to make off with supplies. Lafayette raced after them, determined that the much needed goods didn’t fall into enemy hands. His pistol felled one and his sword brought another to his knees with a cry. he killed the man mercifully and slashed at another. A gunshot rang and a bullet raced past him. he ignored it and swung, cutting the man down.  
He killed another four men and when no more came his way he lifted a crate of food and headed back. The men were all distressed. They’d been attacked. Where they felt safest. Lafayette sent a few men to retrieve the supplies that had almost been carried off and stood amongst smashed crates and dead bodies. this sort of sabotage was uncalled for. Dirty fighting. Did England have no honor?  
“Here comes the general,” one soldier hissed and Lafayette looked up from the scattered gunpowder. Washington had a long smudge of dirt on his face as he stormed over, eyes burning.   
“What happened?” he asked a commanding officer calmly. as the man explained the situation, the fire died, replaced by stone. “Double the watch. Patrol the woods surrounding camp. This cannot happen again. Inform the troops at dawn we cross the ridge and attack. We have to retake the city,” he shot a look at Lafayette and then left. Lafayette had to take a moment to breathe, the look having pierced him like no bullet could. He followed Washington and then stopped at his side. “You’re not hurt?” Washingtn asked as a few soldiers with minor wounds filed into a surgeon’s tent.  
“Non, mon capitan,” Lafayette said calmly.   
“Good,” Washington sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. he seemed somehow almost to sleep in that moment and lafayette wanted to kiss him-just reach out and drag him into a kiss.  
“Sir, are you ill?” he asked instead. washington opened his eyes and straightened, shaking his head.  
“No, son. Just weary. War is hard business,” he set a hand on lafayette’s shoulder for just a moment and Lafayette leaned into it. The hand was gone a moment later. Washington walked off, not looking back at him and Lafayette bit his lip. Oh he needed that man. It was with that desperation in mind, that he procured a bottle of whisky from a man whose name he conveniently forgot and made his way to Washington’s tent in the dark hours. He cleared his throat.   
“General?”  
“Come in,” called that deep voice and Lafayette had to clench his jaw and breathe heavily to not smile or else let out a anton sound. He stepped inside with a small wooden box, supposedly filled with medicine.   
“You excellency,” he saluted.   
“Young marquis. I told you I was fine,” Washington said, once more relaxing into a casual air. It was so like last time that Lafayette had to force himself not to drop to his knees, whiskey be damned, and crawl up to Washington, begging him to be touched. Instead he walked calmly to the General’s desk-oh merciful Mary-and set down the box.  
“I can argue, monsieur. This medicine will help, I am sure.” He opened it and pulled out the bottled, wrapped snuggly in a pile of cravats and handkerchiefs to silence it, and two small glasses. Washington let out a low sigh.   
“Now where did you get that, son?” he asked softly as Lafayette set them down, leaning on the desk.  
“I don’t recall,” he said vaguely and Washington fixed him with a look that made Lafayette’s heart stop. “Whisky for the war weary?” he said, each word perfectly spoken as if he had rehearsed it (He had. for fifteen minutes, in front of John. Who had laughed). Washington shrugged and gestured for him to proceed. Lafayette poured a small amount into both glasses and held one out t the General. their fingers brushed when Washington took it and electricity raced up Lafayette’s arm.   
They both drank silently, Washington nodding in approval. Lafayette felt a rush of pride. God was that what he wanted? This man approval? to be told he was doing well, that he was good, so good-he shook those thoughts away, suddenly deciding it wasn’t worth it. He couldn’t hope to seduce this man again. He had none of the confidence of last time. Washington had completely owned him. How was he to follow that up? He couldn’t. So he would drink, and leave. When he finished his glass he set it back in the box and Washington followed suit.   
“Should I leave this here for your excellency?” Lafayette said, replacing the bottle and lid.  
“Might as well,” Washington said watching Lafayette’s hands.   
“Good night, sir.” Lafayette said, turning to go.   
“Stop.” That command again. he froze and breathed heavily. “Come here, a moment.” Lafayette turned and took the two steps to where Washington sat. Out of the blue, Washington tugged Lafayette down onto his lap, tilting his head to kiss lightly at Lafayette’s neck. The Marquis was frozen, unsure what to do-where to put his hands? He left them in his lap. How was he to react? He held perfectly still. Was it bad that he wanted this? That he wanted Washington to tug and push and pull and order him around? Definitely. That didn’t mean he wanted it any less.  
Washington paused at Lafayette’s stillness, looking at him carefully. Lafayette avoided eye contact, but he was blushing, he knew that, and his breath was uneven. His mouth was parted slightly and he licked his lips, panic setting in. What now? What did he do? He said he wouldn’t! He wanted it though-God he wanted it! But-  
“Will that be all, sir?” he asked softly and Washington sighed slightly as if disappointed, and it hit Lafayette again. the need to prove himself the need for praise to have Washington stroke his face and tell him he was good, that he was just perfect. That he wanted Lafayette half as much as Lafayette wanted him. But he fought it.   
“Yes, son. That’s all,” Washington said. And f a shot of adrenaline ran through lafayette’s spine when Washington called him ‘son’, well that certainly wasn’t what prompted the sloppy kiss on Washington's lips before Lafayette hurried from the tent. He ran clear across the camp to his tent and burst in. John and Alex leapt apart.   
“Mon ami?” Alexander said, eyes on Lafayette. He let out a small sound of pain, looked around like a cornered animal and dropped onto his cot, sobbing into the pillow and clutching the blankets. He heard John and Alex whispering, and whimpered. “Let’s take a walk,” Alex said and he and john left. In their wake lafayette realized he had a mad hard on, and it wasn’t going away any time soon. He whimpered and rubbed against the bed, repeating the action when a shot of pleasure ran through him.  
God he was pathetic, he thought of himself. Here he was, rutting against a soldier’s cot, like some uncontrolled teenager, thinking about a man far beyond his station, a man he wanted so much it was driving him mad. When he finally spilled, staining his breeches and trousers, he lay, tired and distressed, tears staining the pillow. God, he was pathetic.   
~  
Okay. As far as days go, this was a pretty bad one. He limped back to the camp, supporting another soldier who he was basically dragging at this point. his side ached and he had blood dripping into one eyes. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe. he had to get back. The rest of the rag tag group of survivors stumbled along with him, barely alive. The assault on the city had failed, at first. Lafayette and his men had been captured and the American troops retreated.   
When the second wave hit, Lafayette and his men had made their escape, cutting down soldiers as they ent, half of them getting cut down in the process. It had been two days and they were finally within sight of the camp. A few more feet and Lafayette could call for aid. A few more feet and he would be within earshot. He coughed and it made him tremble with pain. He looked up. there were the sentries. He tried to speak but words failed him.   
“Ahh!” he coughed out and one of the soldiers turned, let out a shocked noise and ran into the camp. Soon soldiers were emerging to help fellows inside, greet friend they were all sure had died. The man lafayette was supporting was taken from him and he straightened as the men cheered and called his name in joy.   
“Lafayette!” It was John and Alexander, each hugging him tightly. he fought the pain that lanced through him and only smiled.   
“Back from the dead,” Alexander beamed and Lafayette shrugged slightly.   
“It’s hard to kill a Frenchman.” Then there were hurried footsteps and Lafayette turned and his heart leapt into his throat. Washington was moving towards him. Before he could salute or speak Washington yanked him into a tight hug, firm and strong and painful. lafayette let out a cry of agony and he was released, which made him drop to his knees on the ground, head spinning. People were calling his name but the only thing that made its way into his weak mind was the smell of wood and smoke. Washington. he reached out a hand and it connected with someone. A hand intertwined with his. And he lost consciousness.  
~  
Lafayette’s consciousness returned when a large hand was placed on his forehead. he blinked open one eyes and winced. The hand was removed.   
“Sit up, son,” said a soft voice and Lafayette obeyed, sitting up groggily, not sure what exactly was happening. “Drink this. Doctor’s orders.” He obeyed again. “Are you alright?” The voice was soft, kind, tender. It made Lafayette’s stomach flip.   
“Oui, mais-”  
“English-”  
“-I don’t quite recall...where am I?” he opened his eyes and looked at Washington suddenly realizing that this was him.   
“Surgeon’s tent. You should be fine, he said.” Washington’s eyes went from Lafayette’s face to his chest, looking down over him.l Lafayette was acutely aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his abdomen was partially bound to protect his wound. Yet he felt completely naked under Washington’s eyes. Washington touched his bandage gently and looked at him again. “You could’ve died.”  
“Oui...” Lafayette said softly. “I would gladly die for this country of yours.” Washington's gaze became intense as a surgeon came over.   
“He can go. He just needs rest.” he said handing Lafayette his shirt. He rose carefully and pulled it on, grabbing his jacket. Washington pursued carrying his sword and belt. Lafayette stumbled and Washington caught him, carefully supporting him.   
“This way, son,” he murmured and chills shot up Lafayette’s spine. The general lead him to his private tent and set him carefully on the bed. Then he was kneeling down in front of him and hands were tangling in Lafayette’s hair and he was gasping for breath as Washington kissed him. He let out a small whimper as large hands gently pushed him onto his back and the warmth of Washington’s chest hovered over him. “Don’t you dare go and die.” he said softly.   
“Monsieur-mon capitan-” Lafayette choked out gripping Washington’s jacket tightly. He wanted this, but not when he was weak and frail and couldn’t even-all thought were driven away with the next soft kiss Washington placed on his lips. Lafayette’s whimpered again and pressed up against him, chests touching and winced at the smarting in his side. Washington pushed him back down.   
“Take it easy there, son.” Lafayette let out a small noise. Washington pulled back, sitting in the cot beside Lafayette, who lay flat. Lafayette was struck with shame. Sweet Mary he was in for it. Washington only looked at him as Lafayette’s panic flooded him, wiping away the lust for a moment, filling him with shame instead. But how could the General call him ‘son’ as they kissed, when Lafayette had swallowed his cock like a whore, when Washington’s hands had touched Lafayette in just the right way? How was that possible? And how did he like it? These thoughts ground to a halt when Washington set a hand on his thigh.   
“You worry too much.” He informed Lafayette in a low voice and bent down, kissing at his neck again. Lafayette whimpered as Washington's hand gently rubbed at him through his trousers and he pressed up into the hand wantonly. “You keep coming to me, but you hesitate, always hesitate. Don’t you think I’ve been wanting you? Didn’t I say i wanted you again?” Washington growled into his neck, struggling one handedly at Lafayette’s buttons.   
“I was scared, general-” Lafayette choked as Washington's fingers slipping around his half hard cock. “Nnnnn.”  
“Scared? Of what? Of me?” Washington asked, nipping at Lafayette’s neck. Lafayette clung to his shoulders and arched up against him, not caring about the pain-God he wanted this-as Washington stroked him roughly.   
“Scared of myself-I didn’t-what I would do-for you I would-anything you ask-I cannot-please-” he begged and Washington kissed his cheek.   
“Hush, we’ll be heard,” he mumbled and quickened his steady pumping of Lafayette's member. Lafayette turned his face and bit into the pillow, arching into Washington's hand. He felt disgusting He felt useless, like a toy, but the way Washington placed kisses on his jaw, straddling the line between rough and tender, so safe and familiar. He wants this, he want Washington and-  
“Je vous aime,” Washington mumbles and Lafayette stiffens, his breath hitching. “Did i say it right?” Washington whispered, kissing at Lafayette’s cheek while his hand moved on Lafayette’s cock, the thumb sweeping over his tip with every stroke. Lafayette nods slightly and Washington turns his face, kissing his lips, swallowing the whimpers and moans and whines Lafayette lets loose. He’s suddenly groaning pathetically as he comes in Washington’s hand. He lays very still, eyes shut as Washington moves away and he’s breathing so heavily. Then he lets out a whine as Washington tucks his dick away and gently touches his brow, brushing back hair.   
“Monsiuer-” Lafayette mumbled. “I-I don’t know what I want.” he said, eyes tired and confused Washington smiles slightly, faint and understanding.   
“Neither do I. We’ll just have to figure it out, son.” he said gently and Lafayette shivered at the word. “Next time you come to me for no reason, plan on lingering.” Washington says gently and Lafayette nodded.“Good. Now get some sleep. You were half dead a few hours ago.” then he was gone. Lafayette fell asleep listening to the soft scratch of a quill and Washington gently humming a soft song Lafayette didn’t know.


	3. In the Revolution, have a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington comes to an understanding about how he effects Lafayette, and Lafayette realizes quite embaressingly, how he sees Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B U R N W I T H M E   
> that one kid-you know who you are-you saw it comin'  
> it just came

“Son, tell your men that we’ll have them go around the west side of the valley. They won’t expect it. Alexander, let’s see if we can’t get some extra cannons, son.” Washington says, gesturing at a map. Three days. They had retaken the city, they had moved through it onto the next battlefield. And now they were planning their next attack. Washington nodded at his officers proudly and his eyes alighted on Lafayette. His heart did something odd, the same thing it always did, and he nodded slightly as everyone examined the map.   
Lafayette’s eyes were on him though, fierce and hot. Washington shifted under the fiery French gaze and leveled his own reprimanding look at him. Lafayette averted his eyes and took in a deep breath and then let it out. Washington dismissed his men and rubbed his face wearily. But he wasn’t alone. he looked at Lafayette eyes calm, but Lafayette was still on fire, breathing heavily as if he had just run a thousand miles to be at Washington’s side.   
“You cannot keep doing that,” he said through a clenched jaw.   
“And what would that be, son.” Washington said tiredly. Lafayette jerked and clenched his fist, putting a hand on the table for support.   
“Zat.” he hissed. Washington raised an eyebrow. “Son. Son. You keep saying ‘son’.” He said, voice cracking a bit. “You call us all that but do you have any idea what t does to me?” he hissed Washington took a few steps towards him.   
“Son, if-”  
“Mon dieu, don’t say that.” whimpered Lafayette biting into his bottom lip. Washington stopped and took in Lafayette. His pupils were blown wide and he was panting, and-ah. Washington looked at Lafayette’s distressed face and gently brushed a stray curl out of his face. Lafayette’s eyes fluttered shut and he shivered. He gently pulled Lafayette half a step closer, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Lafayette whined in want and reached out to Washington, hands stopping before they could touch him. Washington pulled back and touched Lafayette’s hand with a single finger, moving it aside.   
“Mustn't touch,” he said softly and Lafayette nodded, looking at him wantingly. “Tonight Lafayette. Tonight.” Washington said softly. The boy’s eyes went wide, he opened his mouth and there was a sound from outside. Lafayette bowed his head and stepped back as Washington turned to see Hamilton rush in, face red. “Yes, so-Alexander?” he said, stopping himself. Alexander gave him a funny look, then pointed back outside.   
“It’s the British. They found our camp.”  
-  
Lafayette leaned against a tree, gasping for air. They had fought of the British attack and were fortifying the defenses, but Lafayette was still only half recovered from his imprisonment. The battle had him gasping for air and clutching his side, sure that a few scabs had split. He took in a deep breathe, determined to act strong for his troops. He walked, less elegant than usual, less fluid than he liked. He waved at a few soldiers and counted the dead. not so many at all, really. Just two. Two lives snuffed out like candles. He pushed that thought away.  
The sun was going down so he migrated to his tent, dropping onto the bed miserably and he sighed, letting his eyes slide shut.  
Tonight.  
Lafayette lurched up, stumbled out of the bed and started walking again. He stopped outside of Washington's tent and hesitated. They had just had a fight, would Washington even want to see him? He didn’t let that thought dig too deep into his head and pushed into the tent. And there was the General, sitting at his desk, relaxed in his seat hand covering shi face, every line of him worn and weary. He looked up when Lafayette came in and let out a small sigh. He stood up and took three steps to his side before pulling him against his chest and kissing him.  
This was not what Lafayette had expected. It was so soft, so tender and he let out a soft whimper, leaning closer to the General. He slipped his hands up around his shoulders, pulling himself closer as Washington's hands slid around him and tightened on his hip, dragging them together. Lafayette whimpered and ground against his commander as Washington let out a low growl. Lafayette let Washington push him over to his cot and push him down. He let himself be kissed, and touched and he arched up against Washington.   
Washington pushed him flat on the mattress, pinning him there as he mumbled something too soft for Lafayette to hear, but Lafayette was sent off balance as Washington bit at his neck before latching on and sucking gently. Lafayette squirmed and strained against him, unable to get loose. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning or whimpering. They couldn’t be discovered. He gasped for breathe when Washington bit him again, this time rougher, catching the sensitivity bruised skin between his teeth. He groaned as chills shot through him and down to his cock.   
“Please, monsieur, mon capitan-” Lafayette babbled out, pressing his erection against Washington. The bigger man snarled, a feral noise filled with want and possessiveness and ground his hips down onto lafayette who let out another whimper that turned into a gasp when Washington suddenly rutted against him. Lafayette whimpered as Washington’s enormity pressed against him. “Please, mon capitan, fuck me.” he gasped out. Washington snarled and bit at Lafayette’s neck. he whimpered and twisted, aching all over for various reasons.   
“You should have more self respect.” Washington mumbled into his ear as he fumbled with the buttons on their pants.  
“How can I when you make me feel like a-gnah!” he gasped as Washington's hand closed over his cock.  
“Like a what, son.” Washington purred and Lafayette's cock twitched in his grasp.  
“Like-like-” lafayette was getting dizzy. He couldn’t think straight.   
“Son.” snapped Washington.   
“Papa.” whimpered Lafayette and bit his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut. Oh hell. Merde, Maria save him he did NOT just say that. Washington has stopped moving. He’s going to send him away, snarl in disgust and send him off. Disgusting-he’s disgusting, GOD!  
“Oh my sweet boy.” Washington murmurs and kisses him, gentle suddenly. “My darling boy.” Why is he so gentle, and yes he’s stroking lafayette, but it’s soft and tender and it’s chills up his spine and warmth in his gut.   
“Please, please, genral I-” he gasped as Washington’s grip tightened marginally.   
“What was that?” Washington asked just as gently lips brushing over his neck. Lafayette let out a whimper as he broke.  
“Papa, please, fuck me, papa.” he whimpered and Washington groaned, grinding against him. He tugged down Lafayette’s pants, dragging off his boots as went as Lafayette struggled with his jacket and shirts. He had barely dropped them on the floor when Washington pushed him back on the bed and pressed against him, the scratch of his shirt over Lafayette’s bare chest. Lafayette whimpered as Washington stroked him gently as he kissed him, tongue dominating his mouth. Lafayette tugged feebly in Washington’s shirt but didn’t have the will to ask him. So he took what was given to him, took Washington touching him all over, took the feeling of heat over his chest and the twisting shame in the back of his head.   
“Papa.” he whined into his mouth and Washington broke the kiss. Lafayette looked up at him with begging eyes, “Please.” he whined. Washington licked his lips and his eyes flickered over Lafayette.   
“You have to be quiet.” he said softly and pulled a small bottle out from under the cot. Lafayette’s heart skipped a beat and he took in a deep breathe as thick liquid slipped over Washington’s fingers. He pressed one finger gently against Lafayette’s hole, making the marquis whine and arch slightly, pushing down. “No.” ordered Washington and Lafayette stilled, biting his lip. “Stay put, son.” Washington said and Lafayette whimpered.   
“Yes, papa.” Washington’s eyes darkened slightly and he traced around Lafayette’s hole again. Lafayette screwed his eyes shut, unable to watch Washington touch him like this and bit back a whine. He would hold still, he would be quiet, he would be good. he would be so good for Washington-he had to be-He gasped as Washington pressed a finger into him, shaking with the exertion of holding still. He sucked in air as Washington pushed in and out of him, finger curled slightly and Lafayette almost cried when he withdrew the finger.   
He nearly cried out when he pressed two fingers in, spreading him wide and scissoring him open, finger dragging over him, curling and searching until Lafayette suddenly jerked, skin on fire as Washington brushed over a bundle of aching nerves. The bigger man repeated the motion and Lafayette held onto a sob, head pressed back into the pillow and legs shaking.   
“I know this hard on you, son.” Washington said and lafayette clenched slightly around him. “But you’re doing so well.” Lafayette wanted to thank him-wanted to praise him-say something flirtatious-he wanted to beg Washington to fuck him, pound into him until he shook apart into nothingness-but he said to be quiet. Lafayette held still, gasping for air and crying slightly. Washington removed his fingers and Lafayette did sob, low and wanton. “Hush, son. Just a moment.” Washington said gently and Lafayette bit his lip hard as Washington's tip pushed into his ass. He couldn’t stand it and arched slightly whimpering softly. He was pressed down flat on the bed by Washington’s hand on his chest.   
“What did I say?” he growled and Lafayette whimpered. “Answer me, son.”  
“You said to stay quiet and hold still. I’m sorry papa.” he whined, opening his eyes to stare at Washington’s face, hard and close.   
“I don’t think you want this.” He growled.   
“No papa please, capitan, papa, please-” Lafayette sobbed softly as Washington pulled out of him. he trembled and shook, wanting to grab Washington and beg on his knees, but he held still.  
“You can’t follow orders, then you don’t want it enough.” Washington said coldly.   
“Papa-”  
“Silence.” Washington snapped and Lafayette bit his lip tears in his eyes. Washington’s jaw clenched but his resolve stayed. “Stay put.” he said, rising and tucking himself back into his pants. Lafayette squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking down his face as he lay on the bed, exposed and naked and hard. He lay still sobbing softly, hating himself for disobeying-for being so damn weak. He was getting cold. He was still hard he wanted Washington so bad. But he was at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. Lafayette’s heart pounded as the tears stopped. They would be discovered if someone walked in to find Lafayette stretched out on Washington's bed like some whore. After a punishingly long time, Washington was back at his side, cupping his face gently.  
“Look at you. Such a good little soldier. My sweet boy.” Washington said, voice gentle. Lafayette looked at him with begging eyes licking at his lips. “You’ve behaved so well, I think you deserve a reward. Now, what do you want?” He asked, lips brushing over his cheeks gently.  
“Please, fuck me, papa. I will do anything for you, but please fuck me.” Lafayette begged, voice soft and wanting, on the verge of tears. Washington kissed him, silencing his words as he kneeled between Lafayette’s legs and undid his trousers, slicking himself with that bottle as Lafayette bit his lip and watched, steeling himself as Washington pressed into him, holding still and biting back moans and whimpers as Washington pushed in, huge and hot and so damn good. He held perfectly still until Washington was buried in him and he was gasping for air and clenching jaw and he wanted to scream and arch his body because he was so close, so close to where it felt so good.   
Then, blessed stars, then Washington started to fuck him slow steady movements that pressed into lafayette, spreading him wide and making him ache in just the right way he bit his lip and whimpered softly, fingers scratching at the bed as he tried to hold still. Washington was making deep soft moans and fumbling word sin English lafayette couldn’t untangle in his present state. He gasped as Washington hit his p-spot, shooting fire into his veins. Washington sped up, thrusting into him over and over, smashing into his prostate as Lafayette started to sob, mind unravelling into the blind pleasure of sex.   
“papa.” he said gasping for air. “i’m-I’m going to-”  
“You will do no such thing.” Washington said and Lafayette bit his lip, trying to draw back, reign in his body. “Not until i say so.” Washington growled and Lafayette clamped his eyes shut, trying to breathe-trying to slow down, because if this was Washington being kind, he didn’t want to see him punishing him. He tried to stay in control, gasping and clenching his ja,w trying to think. COunt in french. COunt in english, count in french, Count in english. All the while with Washington pounding into him. then-“DO you still want to come?” Washington asked, not slowing down a bit.  
“Oui-yes-s’il vous plait, papa.” Lafayette sobbed.   
“Come.” An order form his commander and Lafayette came undone, nearly going blind with pleasure as a white sticky mess erupted from his tip over his chest and Washington filled him up. He whimpered as he came down, shaking and sobbing. Washington was gone, he couldn’t see, spots decorating his vision. He hesitated to move-hesitated to do something that might ruin him, but gentle hands were wiping away the cum on his chest and pulling him into a sitting position, which made him whine because it hurt so much.  
“Easy there, son.” Washington said softly, holding hi carefully. “Hey, can you see me?” He said and his face swam into focus, concerned and soft.  
“Oui,” Lafayette breathed, voice hoarse. Washington smiled slightly and pushed a stray curl out of Lafayette’s face.   
“Put our clothe son, son. You’ll catch your death.” he said gently and Lafayette nodded sleepily, dressing clumsily and stumbling towards the flap. “Hey, hold on.” Washington said, catching him as he teetered to one side. Scooping him up, he carried the marquis back to the bed, setting him down carefully. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Tent?” Lafayette asked, sleepy and weak.   
“In this state? not a chance.” Washington said with a laugh. “No. It’s not uncommon that a soldier giving a report falls asleep. You just get some rest. You can go back to your tent later. Alright, son?” Washington says gently caressing lafayette’s face. Lafayette smiled faintly, leaning into the touch.   
“Oui, papa.” he murmured, and Washington chuckled.   
“Don’t call me that outside of this tent, alright?” he said and Lafayette nodded.   
“Oui monsieur...whatever you say...” he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B U R N W I T H M E


	4. And Where Was Washington?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alex can't duel Lee, John volunteers as tribute and Alex is a second and so is Burr, Hercules is in New York being a tailor spyin' on the British government...so where were Lafayette and Washington during the Ten Duel Commandments???

“That rancid, foul, revolting, traitorous-”  
“Lafayette”  
“-rude, invasive, repulsive, ridiculous-”  
“Laf-”  
“-disrespectful, mutinous-stupid-ignorant-”  
“SON.”  
And Lafayette’s mouth clamped shut, heaving with anger. Washington rose from his seat and set a hand on Lafayette’s shoulder. “His words mean nothing.”  
“He insulted you!” Roared Lafayette and A look from Washington silenced him.  
“I’ve been insulted before. I could care less.” Washington said calmly. His hand slid up Lafayette's neck into his hair. “I didn’t aks you here to give me a telling to, Lafayette.” He said softly, looking tired and Lafayette leaned into his touch, even as he protested.   
“He should be shown some respect-”  
“You and Alexander. One track mind.” Washington mumbled, caressing his cheek with a thumb as he stepped closer.   
“He should be taught manners and court martialed. To question you-he directly disobeyed you!” Lafayette snarled.   
“I know, son.” Washington soothed and turned Lafayette’s face up, kissing his lips gently.   
“He’s a rat.” Lafayette muttered but allowed himself to be silenced in kisses.  
“You’re so loyal to me. It’s gonna get you in trouble one of these days.” Washington sighed in worry, holding Lafayette close.   
“For you, sir, I would weather it.” Lafayette said earnestly and Washington's smile flickered a bit.   
“Come on baby.” He murmured and kissed Lafayette again, deeper now more demanding. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Washington’s neck and hummed against his lips, tongue pressing together and exploring one another’s mouths. Washington pulled back first, setting his forehead against Lafayette’s and smiling faintly. “My sweet boy.” He rumbled and picked Lafayette up. Laf yelped and let out a laugh as Washington set him on his cot and lay next to him, hand resting on his hips as Washington kissed his breathe away.   
“Mon capitan-s’il vous plait-” Lafayette managed, starting to giggle at the feather light kisses.   
“Hmm, what is it son?” Washington mumbled softly and a shiver went down lafayette’s spine he pouted his lip and bat his lashes, pulling back.   
“Fuck me, papa?” He said softly and Washington’s eyes went from soft to dark, licking his lips.  
“Anything you like, baby.” Murmured Washington and Lafayette shivered, biting his lips as they both stripped, hands pausing to touch one another or catch a kiss or place a soft mark on newly exposed skin. Somehow Lafayette wound up on top of George, kissing him deeply while George’s hand slid down his back and cupped his ass gently. He could only ever think of George as 'George' when it was this the two of them skin to skin and close. George shifted and Lafayette whined softly, biting his lip at the friction between them.  
“What do you want?” He murmured and Lafayette looked at him in confusion. “Lafayette, you’re not some toy of mine.” George said gently and kissed him. “What do you want? I’ll give it to you.” He promised and Lafayette’s stomach warmed, stemming from his heart.   
“Slow. I want you to fuck me gently. Like-” he cut himself off, suddenly ashamed and he hid his face in George’s neck. But his commander was too clever.   
“Like lovers.” He muttered and Lafayette whined softly.   
“I'm sorry-I have no right-I should-” he started to move and George grabbed him, holding him close.  
“Didn’t i just tell you you’re more to me than that?” He said softly and kissed Lafayette’s cheek. “Lay down.” He said gently and Lafayette bit his lip as he lay back on the cot, watching George in apprehension. In all the time as they had done this it hadn’t been this soft, this tender-this was new. George kissed him gently as a slick finger pressed into him. Lafayette whine and gasped, arching and twisting as George gently opened him up, slow and gently like he was afraid of breaking him.   
“Ready?” He asked and Lafayette nodded eagerly, gasping and hot. George pushed in and Lafayette arched, moaning softly and George kissed him silent. “Easy there baby Shh, come on.” He murmured and Lafayette relaxed, feeling full and somehow deeply satisfied. George started to move slowly, kissing Lafayette gently and deeply hand tangling with Lafayette’s as the other propped himself up so he wouldn’t collapse on Lafayette.   
This was new too. He was moving so slow and so intense, as if he was singularly focused on making Lafayette happy, and somehow happy because of it. It wasn’t a burn it was a warmth and it made Lafayette think that maybe this is what he’d forgotten amidst all the fighting and the blood. Tenderness.  
He moaned and held onto George as his hips rolled in and out, grinding into him and pressing against his prostate. Lafayette whined his name softly and George moaned his name back, silence only falling when their lips locked in a fierce kiss. Lafayette keened softly when he knew he was close and George’s hand came down between them to slowly jerk him off, gentle but firm and Lafayette babbled his adoration for the man as he came undone and finally whimpered and arched, his orgasm rocking him to his core...

He blinked drowsily as George held him close lips lingering at his temple.  
“Monsiuer?”  
“Lafayette, what is it?” George asked fondly, smiling faintly at him.   
“I...I love you...” I said hesitantly and after moment of surprise Georges face relaxed. He kissed Lafayette’s cheek affectionately and rubbed his nose there, drawing a soft laugh from Lafayette.   
“And I love you, my sweet.”


	5. The Room Where it Happens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's not the only one who can cut a deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY fair warning, even as I was writing this I was edgy. This is-okay it's NOT rape. IT"S NOT. Everyone is consenting adults but feel free to skip this one. The next chapter will inform you of what you missed. Seriously. f you EVEN THIN you MIGHT feel uncomfortable-SKIP>

Lafayette needed to be drunk to do this. He needed to be completely and uncontrollably drunk off his mind to do this. And yet he was sober, standing before the golden doors. They swung open and he walked in.   
“Your majesty.” He swept into a low bow.   
Louis XVI looked up, dizzy and hazy from the set of women beneath him and no doubt from the man lying over his back kissing lazily over his shoulders. The image was less arousing than Lafayette would have thought and it filled him with chills. Louis seemed to be the only one enjoying himself.   
“Oh, Gilbert, my friend.” He mumbled. He rose and tugged a loose blanket around him, barely covering his undeniable large erection and his built chest. “How are you?”  
“I did not mean to interrupt.” Lafayette apologized with a charming smile.   
“Nonsense.” Louis purred waving a hand elegantly. In a half a link he was standing in front of Lafayette, wrists resting on his shoulders and fingers playing with his curls idly. “So, my dear, what can I do for you?” Louis purred.   
“America is in need of aid.” Lafayette said at once and Louis hummed, stepping closer so his elbows were resting on Lafayette’s shoulders.   
“And why would I help the little colonies you adore so much?” He murmured.   
“Well...” lafayette had a dozen reasons but Louis, in this state would not listen to most of them. “For one the English would be enraged.” He said, half joking and Louis smiled wide like a cat.   
“Oh they would wouldn’t they?” He purred and moved slightly closer. He was as tall as lafayette, even barefoot and his eyes were a sharp blue that made Lafayette dizzy.   
“And They have promised aide in the event of future trouble.” Lafayette said, carefully avoiding the part about wanting to overthrow the mad king who had him in his arms.   
“Mmm, very charitable form a colony of an enemy nation.” Louis smirked and shifted a bit. He was now mere inches from Lafayette’s chest. “Anything else, or should I just send you away for disobeying a direct order form your sovereign ruler?” He said idly, hands sliding into lafayette’s hair. His hand was warm and damp and it made Lafayette uneasy.   
“My king-”  
“I told you not to go. I brought you back once, and you ran off again, lafayette. Thats very dissapointing from someone I once called friend.” He purred the word. There was no malice in his tone but his eyes were sharpening. This was bad. If Louis got to fixated on the idea of punishing lafayette he would never see the light of day again. Lafayette swallowed.   
“After the war I’ll come back.” He said softly and Louis still, eyebrow inching up his face. “I’ll come back home and stay here. In my country.” He said just as softly, as if it were just for Louis to hear. Louis smiled again, wide and curling.   
“Oh yes?” He murmured and tilted his head closer to Lafayette’s. “And what if I tell you to stay here, now. Hmm?” His lips were close and his breath was rank of wine and sex. Lafayette lurched backwards, stomach twisting itself into knots.   
“I cann’t, my king.” He said, voice strained. Louis looked him over.   
“Let’s make a deal, Gilbert, my darling.”  
“Sir-”  
“Be still.” Hiss louis, eyes narrowing and shoulder hunching up slightly. The three on the bed shrank and curled closer to one another, watching him lie prey he would return to playing with once the current prey was slaughtered. Lafayette was frozen in place, unable to move and air barely making it into his lungs. Louis relaxed, his hazy smile returning and his shoulders rolling back. “There see? Now just listen to me and we’ll see what you have to say.”  
He started walking around Lafayette, big circles and spiraling in towards him as he spoke.   
“I’ll send them money, and I’ll do one better and send weaponry. Muskets, pistols, cannons. Hell I’ll send some of my fleet too. In return I want...” Lafayette’s pulse went fast. He couldn't hand over the colonies land. That would just elicit a war with france and he would be torn between his heart and his duty. “A promise.” Lafayette blinked. “Don’t worry about land or money or anything. Just promise us, promise me that when I call on America, they will be at my side. Does that sound feasible, marquis?”  
“Yes, you majesty.” Lafayette said. It was almost too good to be true. It was. The hairs on the back of his neck raised and he shivered as one warm slimy finger slid down his neck.   
“And one more thing.” Louis purred in his ear, breath warm and stinking. The hand slid over Lafayette's shoulder to his chest, resting over his heart. “You.” He murmured and his lips fluttered over his flesh making lafayette’s eyes glaze slightly. “You look so good in uniform, Gilbert.” Louis murmured and kissed over his neck. “I’de like to see you out of it.”  
Every fibre of Lafayette’s beaing screamed for him to run. To get as far away from this vile excuse for a king as possilble. To tell him he could see the Devil naked and shoot him right there in front of hiw whores, the poor souls. But...an image of Alexander, avid and determined to do anything for Americ. JOhn rallying support to free slaves to fight for their country and their freedom. Hercules who wasn’t even American working endlessly behind enemy lines to help them. And Wahsington...such a pillar of strength. He wouldn’t balk would he?  
If Lafayette returned empty handed what would they say? Alexander’s sneer of disapproval, aimed at Seabury turned instead to Lafayette. John gawked and shook his head, backing away form him in disgust. Hercules looking incredulous. ‘I was tortured, Laf. And you couldn’t just suck it up and have sex?’ Washington’s eyes narrowing. ‘You’re not wh I thought you were. Marquis, you can see yourself out of the tent.’ And him alone amidst a battlefield. This of course was all quite ridiculouse but Lafayette wouldn’t allow himself to cower befor ethis damned king and he would not allow himself to be made a fool of in his own country!  
It’s just sex...he’s done it a thousand times. It’s just sex. It doesn’t mean anything.   
Lafayette hitched on a bashful smile and his hand came up to touch Louis cheek gently.   
“You flatter me, your majesty.” He purred just as softly as Louis had. The king smiled and issed Lafayettes neck. Lafayette pretended the shudder was anticipation and not disgust.   
“You three out.” He ordered the others and they gathered up discarded clothes and fled into a side room. Lafayette let Louis lead him to the monster of a bed and allowed himself to be pushed onto it, smiling faintly up at Louis. Louis mouth was on his jaw damp and slimy against Lafayette’s beard but lafayette focused on the sensation of his nerves. Hot, damp. He usually liked that. So why wasn’t he-  
Louis was tugging off his kerchief to expose his neck, hnds undoing buttons with a terrifying deftness and soon he was pushing on lafayette’s jacket. Nonononnono-Calm down, lafayette!   
“A king should not have to work for pleasure.” Lafayette purred in louis ear and Louis stilled, breathe hot and damp in lafayette’s ear. He ignored it. Louis rolled off of him and lafaysttes stood, slowly stripping himself down, eyes resting on louis as he exposed more and more of his skin. Louis watche with interest, but his eyes were sharp, not dull. He lked his lips, soft and pink, and gestured for Lafayette to come closer. Lafayette walked over, trying to relax and seem at ease around the monster on the bed. Louis tugged him down by the hips and shifted so he was underneath lafayette.  
“You are ever so beautiful, my dear.” Louis murmured, hand carding throuGh lafayette’s hair. He tugged out the ribbon and Lafayette’s curls sprung free, filling the air with the smell of the oil use don it. Louis purred and smirked. “Hmm. You are quite big, arn’t you.” He murmured and rolled his hips up against lafayette’s. The hot press of Louis cock against lafayette’s was unnerving and Lafayette had to fight not to retch and pull back, INstead he burried his face in louis neck. He was growing hard against his will. Well. At least his body was doing what it needed to.   
He let Louis touch him, clammy hot hands touching muscle sthat had been caressed a million times before. Alex. John. hercules, Adrienne. George...He could pretend it was a hot summer day and it was too seltering to do anything but wait. 

He and john and alex had stripped down to strousers and undershirts, barefoot in the melting tent. They couldn’t walk around without their uniforms on. Then John and Alex were kissing, soft and tender and Lafayette had watched hungrily. Missing his wife. John hyad been the one to notice.   
“You could always join us, lafayette.” He said and leane dover, hand running gently down Lafayette’s arm, breathe hot with seat and the mulled mead thay had been forced to drink to stave off the werainess. 

Yes, that was why the hands on him were damp and the breath so rank. That’s why the heat is oppressive and uncomfortable rather than intense and rocking. He can pretende that it’s Adrienne’s lips on his neck, kisisng him. 

He’s been home a day and they have yet to leave the bed, tangled in sheets he’s awoken by soft gentle lips kisisng his neck.   
“Lover?”  
“I miss you terribly, my love. When will you come home to me?” She murmurs in his ear.   
“When freedom is won.” He promises and she returns to kisisng his skin. 

Yes, that’s why the lips are so small and soft so slow and achingly gentle. It’s his Adrienne not a cheshore cat smile puckered to his skin. He can pretend the arms around him are Hercules hodling him close. 

The winter is hateful and col outside the tent and He’s bene shivvering for hours. John and Alexander are holed up with Washington, going over plans. He was sent away to rest. He’s curle don his cot, shaking terribly.   
“Lafayette.” It’ a low rumble. He lurches and Hercules’ hand rests on his arm carefully. “You’re shaking like a leaf, come here.” And He’s being cradeled in huge arms that emenate warmth through his bones and light a fire in his gut. 

Yes, this is why his heart is freezing and he’s gasping for air in these sweltering hot arms. He can make believe it’s George’s cock pressing into him, pretend it’s one of the dozen time sthey’re met in secret in Washinton’s tent. 

“I hate hiding.” Lafayette mumbles one afternoon, stretched out on his belly on the blanket strewn in the grass. George is tracing a finger along his bare spine. Neither of them are clothed.   
“I know, son. I know.” George mumbles softly and kisses his temple. “But we can’t tell anyone.” He says with a soft sigh.  
“Not even my other lovers?” Lafayette whines gently. “I hate lying to them.”  
“Do they now you have other lovers?” George asks, hand retsing gently on the curve of Lafayette’s ass.  
“Well...oui-mais-”  
“Then don’t worry yourself. It’s not lying. It’s just not giving names.” George soothes, hand sliding up his back to turn lafayette’s face to his. “One day, maybe, lafayette. But for now...for now let me kiss you?”

He can pretend it’s his lovers with him on the huge bed of the King as Louis murmurs praise and fucks him like one of the whore who decorate his bed every night Lafayetet lets him self slip to memories that can pass as whats happening around him. So when He come sit’s to the sound of his lovers crooning and moaning his name, as opposed to the king, and he’s quite relaxed when Louis collapses next to him. He blinks out of his reverie and starts to pull away when Louis grabs him.   
“Stay?” He says. His eyes are soft now, baby blue and tired He suddenly looks very tired and very small. “I hate being alone.” He mumbles and Lafayette’s heart moves just the smallest bit. He shifts and pulls the king to his chest, the blankets moving up around them. He hold the King as louis slips into sleep, bretahing on his chest and surprisingly, lafayette doesn’t mind this part. Because Louis is lighter than him and his arms do fit around him and Louis' head against his neck is the just the right size...Lafayette presses his face in louis’ hair and tells himself to relax. Tells himself he’s saved America...He tells himself he doesn’t want to scream.


	6. Of Ghosts and Old Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back with more guns, and ships, but haunted by his actions

“Hopefully this will be over before the next harvest.” Washington said, looking over the lists and nodding. “All right. All of you get some rest.” He waved a hand and everyone went out, yawning and stretching, talking softly. Lafayette is halfway out the door. “I’d actually like a word with you Marquis. Just for a moment.” And Lafayette turns and walks back in. Washington pauses as the last few people leave and he walks over to Laf, shoulders relaxing and he slips a hand around his neck. “I missed you.” He said gently. 

 

_ You look so good in uniform, Gilbert. I’d like to see you out of it. _

 

Lafayette pulled back, not meeting Washington's eyes. Washington stiffened and lowered his hands. Lafayette tried to shove those memories aside, tried to ignore them. Letting Adrienne cover his skin in kisses and soft promises of protection hadn’t been enough, dousing himself in water for hours, washing in salt water and heavy perfumes, none of it was enough. He felt defiled and disgusting. He hadn’t told George about the part of the deal he had completed. 

“Son? Are you alright?” He asked quietly and lafayette squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I am-ill. Sir. I am feeling quite ill.” He panted out. 

“Let me see.” George’s voice was laced with concern, hand reaching for him. 

“Sir, non.” He whimpered and back away. George froze. “I am-I don’t want to infect you-the men cannot lose their commander.” He said, voice laced with panic. 

“Lafayette, what's going on?” Washington breathed. And the words were tumbling from Lafayette's mouth before he could stop them. 

“I am unclean.” And he snapped his jaw shut. 

“Lafayette?”

“It was the deal-he told me-he would help but-I had to-he wanted me to-I-I let him have me, sir. I let him...use me,” he breathed and Washington tensed, going stiff and tight like on the battlefield. Oh God, no. 

“Did he force you? Lafayette look at me.” And Laf’s eyes snapped to the general. “Did he-”

“Non. I allowed it, I agreed, I-” he choked on his words. “I wanted to- had to make it work-I promised help-I had to get aide-I did it, I did my duty-I promised you-I promised you I would get help.” And he was sobbing as Washington dragged him close to his chest, hugging him and kissing over his face gently. 

“My boy, my sweet boy. Dear Lafayette.” He breathed softly. “I never would have asked you to-”

“But I did-I would have-and I did. You needed aid I did what had to be done, i did my duty.” Lafayette sobbed and Washington held him close, shaking his head and shivering slightly at Lafayette’s words. 

“Yes-yes you did, you were so brave. So brave, my dear son, my sweet Lafayette, my darling.” He breathed softly. Lafayette sobbed and hung onto him, letting all the trauma out. How he had just laid there and let it happen, been used like a whore and just let it happen. And Washington held him close. “Let me fix it. I can make it go away.” Washington breathed softly and kissed his neck. 

“Forget-want to-”

“Yes, darling, I’ll make you forget.” Washington promised, gently undoing Lafayette’s jacket buttons. Lafayette discarded his clothes at Washington's prompting, tugging at Washington's clothes as they went until the two of them were bare and Lafayette was shaking despite the warmth of the stove and then George was pushing him down on the bed and Lafayette whimpered. 

“Please.” He breathed out and George kissed him gently, hands running over his skin, caressing his muscles and scars and thin layer of soft from the rich French food he had dined on and brought back for the troops. 

“I’m here, I have you.” George breathed against his lips and Lafayette whined as a slick finger pressed against his hole, gently opening him. He arched and whimpered, legs spreading wide for him. 

“Please?”

“Yes, my love. Of course.” Breathed George and kissed Lafayette on his cheeks. Lafayette shivered and clung to him as George slowly opened him and kissed over his skin gently. “It’s just me. I’m here, alright?” He breathed and Lafayette whimpered and nodded, losing himself in the familiar sensation of George’s hands on his skin, over his sides, inside of him pressing at muscles that made him see stars. He gasped and let George fuck him slowly, making soft sighs as he moved and kissing over Lafayette’s body, words of praise and comfort tumbling out onto his skin. 

And Lafayette lost himself in it all, focusing on the sound of George’s voice, his hands and his skin familiar and firm and rough. Yes. This was good. He was safe. And he cried out George's name as he came and lay weak on the bed as Washington held him close and kissed his skin gently, holding him so their hearts pounded together. And Lafayette let himself relax and sighed softly. Then a soft hand skating up his side and lips on his neck and his flesh crawed. 

 

_ My sweet Gilbert, aren't we handsome, hmm? _

 

Lafayette lurched up and stumbled away dragging on clothing and ignoring Washington’s questions. A hand stops him and Washington is in his trousers and undershirt but he looks worried. Lafayette babbles out some excuse about troops and sleeping and stumble sout of the tent and takes off across the camps and into the woods. People have shouted his name at his back but he ignores them as he runs into the forest, hiding from memories and thoughts. He collapses when he can’t run any longer and sits heaving on the ground and trembling. No. He would not allow Louis to destroy the love-the life-he finally has.

“Lafayette?” he spins in panic. It’s John and Alex is jogging up as well. “What happened? Did something happen with the general?” Lafayette lets out a sob and suddenly JOhn is holding him close and letting him cry and caressing him and hushing his tears. And then he looks up and suddenly-John is kissing him. And Oh, they haven't done this in a while and John is much smaller and more malleable in Lafayette’s hands, turning him onto his back and straddling John’s hips. John looks up at him with bright eyes as Lafayette rocks on him, their cocks pressing and rubbing through the fabric. Alex’s hands slide over Lafayette’s shoulders and undo his clothes. 

“Your buttons are a mess, Lafayette.” he murmurs and the marquis whines and leans back against Alex. Alex keeps undressing him as John fumbles with his own clothes. Lafayette arched up and whined, rocking on John’s hips. 

“Merde-John, please-oui.” he groaned as Alex rapidly undid his clothes, peeling them off as JOhn undid his own shirt and trousers. Lafayette whined, reaching out and tentatively tracing the scars over JOhn’s freckled skin. John groaned and his eyes fluttered, mouth parting. 

“God-please Lafayette.” he whispered and Alex’s hands wrapped around both their lengths, stroking them together as Lafayette whimpered and scraped his fingers down John’s chest. JOhn moaned and Alex gave a soft curse, grinding his cock against lafayette's ass. “So good, fuck so good to me.” John murmured flushing pink from chest to ears. Lafayette echoed his whimpers as Alexander kisses over his neck and bare shoulders, rutting against him. 

“Nah-close-Alex, so close, John please-” Lafayette whimpered out, hips bucking as tension gathered and heat built in his stomach. 

“Come for us, come Lafayette, so beautiful when you come.” Alex hissed in his ear, familiar and safe as JOhn tangled his hand with Lafayette’s. JOhn squeezed gently, mouth parted as he gasped for air, eyes hazy and he nodded slightly a smile tugging his lips. Lafayette let his eyes fall shut as he came onto John’s chest, John groaning in time with him. Alex whimpered and ground harder against Lafayette’s ass and whimpered into his shoulder. 

“God Laf, please. Want this-miss this-please.” Alex whimpered softly as Lafayette shivered, tensions seeping out of him. His hand slid back and gently rubbed over Alex’s thigh as JOhn dozed in the grass, cum streaking his chest and a hazy grin on his face. 

“You know I’m yours. Je t’aime Alexander.” he whispered and Alex kissed his neck gently. 

“Je t’aime, Lafayette.” Alex muttered back.


End file.
